Spencer Mansion
The Spencer Mansion was an Umbrella-owned mansion and research facility located in Raccoon Forest. History The mansion was built in the late-1960s by architect George Trevor at Lord Oswell E. Spencer's request.BIO HAZARD 15-minute demo (1-15-1996), Written Invitation (file). Construction on the mansion was completed in July, 1967. Three months later, Spencer invited Trevor and his family to the mansion.BIO HAZARD 15-minute demo (1-15-1996), Thank You Letter (file). Trevor's wife and daughter were abducted by Umbrella researchers, while Trevor died attempting to escape the mansion's maze-like construction.BIO HAZARD 15-minute demo (1-15-1996), Trevor's Note (4) (file).BIO HAZARD 15-minute demo (1-15-1996), Trevor's Note (6) (file).BIO HAZARD 15-minute demo (1-15-1996), Last Note (file). Sometime later, the dormitory and laboratory were built nearby. The Umbrella Incident July, 1998--31 years after the mansion's completion--S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team began their investigation into the murders in the Raccoon Forest. After their helicopter engine failed, they made a forced landing. Immediately after the team descended from the helicopter, they were attacked by the Cerberi. Edward Dewey was mortally wounded and torn to pieces by the dogs. The surviving team members fled into the mansion. Soon after, Alpha Team flies over the area to search for Bravo Team after losing communication. They descend and investigate the area, only to be attacked by the Cerberi as well, this time losing Joseph Frost to the dogs. After being stranded by their pilot--Brad Vickers--Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Albert Wesker fled into the mansion as well. Alpha Team navigated the mansion, nearly falling victim to several of the traps and the t-Virus-infected monsters. They were only able to rescue one Bravo Team member, rookie Rebecca Chambers, while the others succumbed to the monsters or were murdered. Chris and Jill discover evidence that Wesker had been working as a researcher for Umbrella all along. He finally confronts the both of them in the laboratory and unveils the truth. He then introduces them to the Tyrant, who promptly turns on Wesker and impales him with its claws. After subduing the Tyrant, the survivors initiate the facility's triggering system and escape the mansion just before it detonates. The laboratory was completely destroyed and caused a massive explosion to erupt from the mansion on the surface. Aftermath The underground laboratory was completely destroyed and most of the mansion facade had collapsed into ruins.BIO HAZARD Directors Cut -Inside of BIO HAZARD-'', AFTER THE BIOHAZARD INCIDENT (p.131).''The PlayStation, Unknown issue (June 1998), Developer Interview (link, Retrieved 5-30-2016). The fire from the explosion spread to the forest, igniting the neighboring trees. The fire consumed approximately 750 acres before the local fire department and national guard could successfully contain it. Despite the magnitude of the event, the true source of the fire remained a secret. Development At some point during Resident Evil 1.5's development, the ruins of the mansion were considered as a potential location in the game. Before escaping Raccoon City, the player would revisit the mansion and an unknown monster would appear in the ruins of the main hall and dining hall. All that exists of this concept are sketches of the mansion. Later in development, Noboru Sugimura still wanted to use the location, but it was ultimately scrapped.Excerpt from The PlayStation (June 1998) Developer Interview: "Sugimura: We had even thought of a scenario where you’d revisit the ruins of the Spencer Mansion before you leave the Racoon City area. (laughs) I’m sure a lot of people who played the first Resident Evil wondered what became of that place… and I wanted to go into that myself. There would have been a monster that was left alive in the blasted out ruins of the lobby and dining hall. We even got so far as drawing concept art for the location, but…" This stage of development is commonly mistaken as a rumored project known as "BIO HAZARD DASH". Gallery BIO HAZARD 2 proto concept art - Unused Spencer Mansion concept - re201.jpg|Unused BIO HAZARD 2 concept artwork of the mansion in ruins. Sources ;Excerpts ;References Category:Locations